First Tongue
The First Tongue is the language spoken by the Uratha, who gain an innate basic understanding of it upon their First Change. It is also spoken by spirits, and may also have been the first human language. Background Information Ethan Skemp says: : The root of most First Tongue stuff is Sumerian, then run back through Grimm's Law. Step Three is where it gets really complicated, though, as many — and I mean many — a word is not at all literally the un-Grimmed Sumerian root. Messing around in I had to come up with some weird poetic language — like "neighbor-desire" for Envy. Many of the words that you see in the core were assembled by the guy who first put this thing together (James Kiley) and then many more were done by Carl Bowen while I was working on other stuff. So I can't quote the exact etymology of some words. Hieing all the way back to that traffic light spirit, the Little Road Tyrant — yeah, its First Tongue name was derived from the Sumerian "red-yellow-green." : There are minor "rules" derived elsewhere, too. Like the lunar choirs — they all end in "-lunim" not because it's proper Sumerian derivation, but because it was evocative of old angel names (and thereby sort of evoked another really ancient culture). : Sometimes we went right for the in-joke, too. The Breath, Worm and Deep all have direct in-joke First Tongue names, two of them from W:tA (the Breath from an Elemental Urge, and the Worm... well, you probably know why we went with "Zmai"). : In retrospect, I guess it wasn't a fair challenge. Rule Three is in its way the most important rule, and it seems to have gotten in the way of decoding the most. I apologize for that. : But it is the most important rule, particularly when designing your own words. It's very, very easy to come up with the same not-so-intuitive word for three entirely different concepts, due to the many homonyms in Sumerian. Always keep that sucker in mind. Jess K. Hartley used this site for Sumerian words while working on Predators. Glossary of First Tongue Words Listed below are all the known words of the First Tongue. For further discussion on this language, please visit the Talk page. A * Abni-Gur: Crucible of Becoming ( ) * Adarusharu: Hungry Teeth, a kind of Wolf-Host that feeds on fear * Afhal: Warlock * Afhal Usum: Serpent Sages ( ) * Agalu Delal: Daemon Eater ( ) * Aharnuz: The Mother * Alaghidim: Crab Host ( ) * Alath: Helpful spirit * Alathru: Gift or Gifts * Amahan Iduth: Mother Moon * Amdulim: Death, Harvesters ( ) * Anfarsisu: Train, Iron Horses ( ) * Anshega: The Pure Tribes ( ) * Asah Gadar: Bale Hound * Asgar: All-seeing Eyes ( ) * Assinnu-Ur: Wolf who leads our Cult( ) * Asusar-Rihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Maastrac * Athdursa: The Mourners ( ) * Aziha: Cursed ( XX) * Azitha-Rihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Thurifuge * Azlu: Spider Host B * Ba'musum: Steel, Iron's Children ( ) * Beshilu: Rat Host * Bisugin Lagah: Gull, Beach Carrion Thieves ( ) * Bith Balag: The Brineborn, fishmen ( ) C * Cahalith: The gibbous moon, and the corresponding auspice (derived from running "Galliard" backward through Grimm's Law) * Cahalunim: The Lune choir of the gibbous moon D * Dagukurum: River, Swift Waters ( ) * Dana-Ur: Creator Wolf * Dar-Us: Slow Killer ( ) * Desasu-Nihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Carnala * Desh Kar: Just us ( ) * Didal Uga: Ember Carrion ( ) * Dihar: Greater Incarna ( ) * Dihir: Lesser Incarna ( ) * Dikhut: Judge ( ) * Dirak-Lahaf: Machine Gun, Chattershots ( ) * Delal: Vicious Demon ( ) * duguthim: Possessed or Merged * dug-ús-thim: a "ghost-Claimed" ( ) * Duhalaim: Raccoon, Cunning Masks ( ) * dulesh'na: Touchstone * Duth thu Uremehir: "He was born to speak the First Tongue" ( ) E * Ebbu-Ur: White Wolf ( ) * Egur Sahendar: the name of the spirit servants of the Warden of Dubai ( ) * Elodoth: The half moon, and the corresponding auspice (derived from running "Philodox" backward through Grimm's Law) * Elolunim: The Lune choir of the half moon * Endi Matha: Playgrounds, Child Farmers ( ) * Endim: Toys, Playthings ( ) * Engum: Loci guardians ( , p. 26) * Enharra: Emissary ( ) * Ensah: Greater Jaggling ( ) * Ensih: Lesser Jaggling ( ) * Esmugal: Water Wyrm, Sea Serpent ( ) * Estha: Adherent ( ) F * Fa-ninna: Owl, Omen Birds ( ) * Farusim: Machine Riders (WTF: Predators, p. 67) * far'huf: Stepping Sideways * Farsil Luhal: Iron Masters * Fenris-Ur: Destroyer Wolf * Fuuru Mur: Worm of Gluttony, Fat-Wrapper ( ) G * Galer Za Da Har: "I banish you from this world" * Gathra: Chiminage ( ) * Gathua: The Maw ( ) * Ghal’urfarah Aya: Great Wolf-Father ( ) * Ghu-ghabhasughar: "Eating the foe", ritual cannibalism ( ) * Gifala: The spirit wilds * Gifmalu Igizalag: Perfect Dusk Watchman ( ) * Gila Esi: Elm, The Downfallen ( ) * gishar: A Wound * Gishtahu: The Blood Moon and the rare, corresponding Auspice * Gudthabak: bull-men, Baal-Hadad ( ) * Gudurru: boundary stones, markers that are used to define Territory ( ) * gurihal: The physical world * Gurim-Ur: Rabid Wolf ( , p. 48) * Gushasu-Nihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Mammon * Guzen Ehara: Bank, Usury Lords ( ) * Guzenthima: Money, Golden Thoughts ( ) H * Hafal: War, Warmongers ( ) * Hal Usum: Guardian Serpents ( ) * Halaku: Crow Host ( ) * Hanzerih: Flame, Consuming Fires ( ) * Hathis-Ur: Silver Wolf * Hesath Thaf: Pain, Paroxysms ( ) * Hespar Nimhir: Electricity, Trapped Lightning ( ) * Hikaon-Ur: Black Wolf * Hirfathra Hissu: Bone Shadows * Hirdab: Scorpion ( ) * Hiribanu: Knife, Bladelings ( ) * Hiriraka: The solar eclipse and the rare, correspondending Auspice * Hiri Hufesi: Oak, Those that wait ( ) * Hisil: The Shadow Realm * Hisil da duha: 'The Shadow must be ruled' ( ) * Hissu-kag: Envoy ( ) * Hithim: Hostile Spirit * hithim luzak: Spirit fugitive * Hithimu: Spirit Ridden * hithisu: Spirit Urged * Hud: Warrior ( ) * Hudhesdu: Tactician * Hudhuz: Berserker * Hudinim: Oathkeeper * Hudta: Defender * Hudzith: Crusader * Hulhud-Kuuz: City-Devourer ( ) * Hurhir Gasmk: Sports Car, Highway Cats ( ) * hurmas-hi: "Submitting to dreams" ( ) * Hursah: Greater Gaffling ( ) * Hursih: Lesser Gaffling ( ) * Huzuruth-Ur: Dire Wolf I * Idigathim: Lunacy * Iduth Zana: Moon Puppets ( ) * Ifila: The Inheritors ( ) * Ilthum: Descant ( ) * Ilusah: Celestine ( ) * Iminir: Storm Lords * Imkul: Breezes, Waftlings ( ) * Imru: The People, often used to werewolfkind as a whole * Inimshi: Desire, Lustings ( ) * Imria Hithim: The Ancestor Spirits ( ) * Irraka: New moon, and the corresponding auspice (derived from running "Ragabash" backward through Grimm's Law) * Irralunim: The Lune choir of the new moon * Isib: Priest, Magician ( ) * Isibansala: Observer * Isibhgud: Spirit-Hunter * Isiburalath: Totem-Bond * Isib-Durume: Shadowbinder * Isim-Ur: Ravening Wolf ( ) * Isi’is-Ur: Anguished Wolf ( ) * Ithaeur: The crescent moon, and the corresponding auspice (derived from running "Theurge" backward through Grimm's Law) * Ithalunim: The Lune choir of the crescent moon * ithaghi: Auspice * Ithi Thahal: Scout ( ) * Iurhir: Dog, Mongrels ( ) * Iurhimatha: Dog-Tamers ( ) * Izidakh: Fire-Touched * Izihi: Assassin ( ) K * k'ruuk: 'Scarred One', an honourific given to the members of the Lodge of Scars ( ) * Kamduis-Ur: Death Wolf * Kath Hespar: Orb Spider, Trapweavers ( ) * Kazithaga: The Cull ( ) * Ki Anagh: Eaters of the Dead ( ) * Kig-Ur: Seeking Wolf ( ) * Kuruth: Death Rage L * lama: helpul spirit * lil: spirit of a place * Lul Galah: Truth-Seeker ( ) * Lul-Rihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Pseulak * Lum: Apathy, Heartslugs ( ) * Lushar Iduthag: The Tribes of the Moon * Luzuk: Thief ( ) M * Magath: Hybrid spirit without choir * Makuh-Rihur: Bale Hounds in service of the Maeljin Asmodai * Masgim-Ur: Ambushing Wolf ( ) * Maslunim: Hidden Lunes, arch-Lunes with powers far above the other choirs ( ) * Mash’ngidud: Eyes of the Moon ( ) * Meninna: Hunter in Darkness * Mihira: Guardians, night watchmen ( ) * Mir: Rage ( ) * Mirhira: Storm, Angry Skies ( ) * Muhil Kasha: Alpha-born ( ) * Mumaizadum: Fire and Water ( ) * Mur Ithamus: Crocodile ( ) * Mus-rah: Holy Killing Ground, Territory ( ) * muth luzuk: Blood Thief * Muthurum: Mote ( ) * Mu-se za nam-erin: "I name you as my prey" ( ) N * Na'aki-Rihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Beliar * naestu: 'Where one cannot smell or taste', often used to describe being in Hishu ( ) * Nahaka: Fool ( ) * nahdar: Locus * Namhur-Rihur: Bale Hounds in the service of the Maeljin Lamashtu * Namisuden: The Marching Dead ( ) * Namithamhar: Mini Mart, Quicklures ( ) * Nammunim: The Lune choir of the stellar eclipse * Namm-Dar: The stellar eclipse and the rare, correspondending Auspice * Nemur Sakar: Terror cats ( ) * Ni-zu Tag?: "What are you hunting?", common greeting among the Hunters in Darkness( ) * Nidmuzug: The Unclean Ones, werecockroaches ( ) * Nighzu nu namzu: 'Knowledge is not wisdom' ( ) * Nihhilim: Rat, Vermin ( ) * Nihuru-Sehuz: Fat-with-Hot-Blood ( ) * Nindhru: Warleader ( ) * Ninglul-Aya: The False Father ( ) * Ninna Farakh: Predator Kings * nu muth, nu zu-tha: No blood, no lesson ( ) * Nuigim: The Unseen * Numilim: Silence, Voiceless ( ) * Nusuzuth Sur: Ancient Law ( ) * nuzusul: A werewolf before the First Change R * Rahu: The full moon, and the corresponding auspice (derived from running "Ahroun" backward through Grimm's Law) * Rahulunim: The Lune choir of the full moon * Razilu: The Snake Host (WTF: Predators, p XX) * Redlu: Soldier ( ) * Rih Lahafa: Gluttony, Gorgers ( ) * Rihmatha: Kudzu, Land Eater ( ) S * Sa'asu-Nihur: Bale Hounds in the service to the Maeljin Baalphegor * Saghba-Zul: Oathbreaker ( ) * Sagrim-Ur: Red Wolf * Sahenhar: The Shepherds ( ) * Sahfala Usum: Rattlesnake, Disagreeable Serpents ( ) * Sah-sik-nisik: Traffic Light, Little Road Tyrants ( ) * Saf'lahaf: Plastic, Anyshapes ( ) * Sahthaf Usah: Nightmares, Incubi ( ) * Sal Hissu: Thin Shadow ( ) * Sanghba'Zir: someone who violated the Oath of the Moon, a harsher version of "Oathbreaker" ( ) * Sar Umfisah: Book, Scrollborn ( ) * shartha: The Host * Shukarran: Road of Blades, Silver Road, a Silver Crusade ( ) * shurilam: Twilight * Sha’an kulzu namakhra inshi: No one can save you now ( ) * Sidalaaghu: Cicada Host ( ) * Silih’mamu firha: Stop thinking about murdering me( ) * Siskur-Dah: The Sacred Hunt, the way of life of the Uratha as well as specific hunts against chosen prey ( ) * Sithul Uddis: Computer, RAM-eaters ( ) * Skolis-Ur: Winter Wolf * Sloag'tha: Sewer, Cesslords ( ) * Srizaku: Locust Host ( XX) * Su Ubh: He Who Gathers Up, the Collector ( ) * Suggal-Mak: Minister ( ) * Suhahdu: The Flesh * Suharrahu: The lunar eclipse and the rare, correspondending Auspice * Surthu Athilal: The Distant Ones, werefalcons ( ) * Sus Haz: Deep Eyes, Kraken ( ) * Susuru Hafarrakum: The Dark Revolt * Suthanu-sua: The Colony, werecats ( ) * Suthar Anzuth: Blood Talons * Suthilu: First Tongue name suggested by Ethan Skemp for Wavesoul's bat host (related forum topic) * Su'ur: Empty Wolves T * Tesfurfarrahu: The Devourers ( ) * Tha'hon: The Deep * Thar Akuru: The Black Flock ( ) * Thif Hisir: Cat, Malkins ( ) * Thifulmatha: Subway, Travels Below ( ) * Thihirtha Numea: Ghost Wolves * Thimma Hih: Dementia, Ailing Thoughts ( ) * Thismin Thimma: Data, Binary Butterflies ( ) * Thisrah: Unrest ( ) * Thumuthafa: Ant, Workers ( ) * Thu Ibiru: "All War", the philosophy of the Blood Talons that life is essential conflict ( ) * Tur: A safe place ( ) * Tur Lu'u: Boundary Keeper ( ) * Tzuumfin: Ivory Claws U * Uglathlu: Worm Host * Uha: Raven (the Pangaean) ( ) * Uhamusen: Raven, Eye Eaters ( ) * Ukusguaku: Lamprey-Hosts ( ) * ulal: Essence * Uma Suguthkuth: A specialized fighting style against werewolves ( ) * Umamu Suhi: Beasts of Vengeance, specialized servants of Ka'an Balam( ) * Umfinthimma: The Loyal ( ) * umia: spirit choir ( ) * umma: witch or warlock * Unamatha Azim: Bear, Bruins ( ) * ungin: A meeting on neutral Territory * unihar: A Ghost Child * Unlu Thufara: Golden Eagle, Sun Hunters ( ) * Ur Khubhar: Wolf-foe ( ) * uragarum: Wolf-blooded * uralath: "Wolf-brother", A totem spirit * Uratha: Werewolves * Urazakh-Angir: Wolf-Born-Foretold ( ) * Urdaga: Forsaken * Urdur: Pup ( ) * Uremehir: The First Tongue * Urfarah: Father Wolf * Urfidum: Granite, Endurings ( ) * Urghir: Dog, someone who is too closely aligned to the world of flesh ( ) * Urlu: Wolf Host (link?) * Urum. Da. Takus: Hunt. Kill. Eat. ( ) * Usudwirku: Mushrooms, Fungal Host ( ) * Usu-Ur: "Alone Wolf", a member of the Lodge of the Lone Wolf ( ) * Uthsu: Grief, Darkenings ( ) * Uth Arathum: Illuminators, Sun Scholars ( ) * Uth Umfisah: Searings, Sun Warriors ( ) * Uzahal: Fade, someone who is too closely aligned to the world of spirit ( ) V * Viruhk: Soulless ( ) W * Wasu-Im: "Soft Rage", the first stage of Death Rage ( ) Y * Ya-Dumu: Fifth Son ( ) Z * Zabar-Su: Advocate ( ) * Zakmur-Dah: The First Hunt ( ) * Zathu: Gauntlet * Zela Uhur: Lightnings, Cloud Swords ( ) * Zho'ak: The Breath * Zi'ir: Broken Soul * Zi Galah: Soul Mender ( ) * Zmai: The Worm * zur: Chimmage * Zur Suhikath: The Spider-Hag ( ) Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken commentary